Everything But Mine
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Peyton stop saying that. You have many people who still love you. Brooke, Haley, Nathan." After a while he added, "Me." JEYTON with a hint of LEYTON!


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

**I feel like I've been taking a leave of absence with Jeyton, and I hate that feeling! **

**Here's another Jeyton random one-shot! And, because I know in advance that this person is going to review, **

**Thanks zvforever! **

_Peyton Sawyer sat alone at his grave. She heard the thunder clouds start to crash together and she sighed as she felt drops of rain hit her already tear-stained cheeks. She continued to cry loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. The love of her life had just passed away. The man that she thought would be her only love. Lucas Scott. _

_She couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. But as many people had said, it wasn't her fault, it was Dante's. Dante had been the one to make Lucas have a heart attack, not Peyton. But Peyton knew that if she had left just a split second later, everything would have been okay. Haley would have been okay, Nathan and Haley's baby would be okay, and Lucas would be okay. _

_That one spilt second changed everything. _

_She started to get worried when he didn't show up in her room that night. But when she saw the misty eyes of Brooke, she knew something had gone wrong. And it had. The doctors claimed once she got there that they had tried all they could, but he had gone to the other side. _

_And now, here she was. Kneeling by his grave after his funeral. Ironically, it had started to rain during the funeral. But no one cared. All Peyton could see was Lucas, lying in the casket, waiting to be buried. _

_So, where did she go from here? _

_Lucas was gone, as with her faith. _

_She felt her tears sting her eyes and more started to pour down her cheeks. She heard the thunder crash and sighed miserably. She winced in aggravation as she heard the crunching of leaves behind her. "Go away!" She yelled at the person who now had his hand on her shoulder. _

"_I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, and she looked up at him. Jake. Jake Jagielski, the man she had left for Lucas. What was he doing here? She hadn't seen him at the funeral. "You're a little late." She whispered, and he kneeled down beside her. "I know." He said, and she cried. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked him, not that she didn't want to see him or anything, she just needed some time alone. "Brooke said that you might be here. She told me to come check up on you." Peyton scoffed. "Now she cares?" She said sadly, and Jake wrapped his arm around her. "Peyton, she has always cared." Peyton shook her head. She sighed brokenly. _

"_He's gone Jake...he's gone..." She whispered, and Jake held her tightly. "I know." He whispered, and Peyton rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't even get to say I loved him..." She whispered, and Jake nodded, listening to her. He didn't know what to say. _

"_Jake, I've been through a lot of pain in my life before but nothing like this...he's gone!" She cried, and the lighting flashed. Her threatening sobs wracked her body and Jake held her close. "It's all my fault! Why is it always my fault?!" She yelled, and Jake shook his head and combed her soaking wet hair with his fingers. "It's not your fault, Peyton." He whispered. _

"_Yes it is! It is my fault and I...Jake, I can't live without him...I need him..." She whispered, and Peyton knew she was scaring Jake. He said exactly that. "Peyton, you're scaring me." He whispered, and she nodded. "Maybe I would be better off dead anyways." She cried, and Jake took her into his arms. _

"_Peyton, you're scaring me. Stop saying that. You have many people who still love you. Brooke, Haley, Nathan..." After a while he added. "Me." Peyton looked at him sadly. "I know you do, Jake." She whispered, looking at the polished rock in front of her. After a few moments of silence, Jake spoke up. _

"_Let me take you home." He said, and she nodded, taking his hand before blowing a kiss to his grave and whispering an "I love you." _

_Jake drove Peyton home and they caught up. He had full custody of Jenny, although she was staying at Jake's parents for the night. He had a record label and a band. Peyton smiled as Jake told her about how much he missed her when she was away. _

_Soon, night fell and it was time for bed. Peyton changed into her flannel pink pajama's and Jake waited downstairs for her. She came out and Jake smiled. "Well, I guess I should be going." He said, and Peyton frowned. "No." She whispered, and he looked at her. "What?" He asked, and she smiled sadly. _

"_Jake, I won't be able to last tonight without you. Please...just stay tonight. Only tonight." She whispered, and Jake smiled before nodding. She walked up the stairs to her room and snuggled in under the covers. It wasn't long before Jake walked in, and smiled at her. "You don't have to sleep on the floor you know." Peyton said smiling, and Jake nodded. _

_He lied down beside her and Peyton smiled. She loved the feeling of having another warm body in her bed. _

_They whispered their goodnights and Peyton turned off her lamp. Jake was just dozing off to sleep when he heard her small whimpers and sniffles. She was crying again. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she rolled into his chest, embracing him until she fell asleep. _

_Jake smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. He whispered an "I love you." Before holding her close and trying to drift off to sleep. He heard her mumbling in her sleep and he sighed, knowing it was going to be something about Lucas. _

"_I...I love you..." She mumbled and Jake held her closer. "Jake." She ended. "I love you, Jake." She whispered again and Jake's heart started to race. _

_He finally had her back. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Again, another Jeyton one-shot! **_

_**Please R&R! **_


End file.
